


Milk Time!

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Wears Panties (Supernatural), Cat Ears, Catboys & Catgirls, Cock Slut Castiel (Supernatural), Comeplay, Creampie, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gentle Dom Dean Winchester, Kissing, Lace Panties, M/M, Maid Castiel (Supernatural), Marking, Master Dean Winchester, Master/Pet, Part-Cat Castiel (Supernatural), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Sweet/Hot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Dean Winchester, Twink Castiel (Supernatural), Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: "My sweet, lil' kitten, just what did you think you were doing with those panties, huh? Bending over to show them off, walking around with your ass so ripe and tasty, did you want me to see you?""Y—yes master," Castiel whimpered, as Dean crooked his fingers inside Castiel, and the catboy's back curved beautifully as he let out a moan and gripped Dean's shoulder tighter, riding his master's fingers with vigour and enthusiasm, as Dean kissed his his jaw.Catboy!Castiel×Master!Dean
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 125





	Milk Time!

**Author's Note:**

> im exhausted from school literally cried twice this week but anyway have some cat boy Castiel because i love catboys

Dean loved watching his catboy work around the house.

How he would stand up on his tip-toes to reach the top shelves, sneeze a soft _achoo_ , and rub his cute nose when the dust troubled him, how he would hum the tune to Dean's favourite song when he washed the dishes, how he bounced on his feet as he tried to wipe the top of the windows, how he swayed his hips when he mopped the floors, how he bent over the desk to dust it, how he smiled to himself when something was squeaky clean.

Dean loved watching his catboy work around the house.

How he twirled, and his short, low-cut French maid outfit twirled with him. It looked gorgeous on him. The black button-up blouse with puffed sleeves and a white, lacy hem; a tiny, black frill skirt which opened up every time Dean's catboy bent over to pick something up, only showing Dean a clear display of the boy's round, pert, plump ass clad in a thin, sheer lace white pantie which sunk into the crack of his cute, lil' ass; a tiny, white lacy apron tied around his waist, and the best of all, his slender, tanned hairless legs covered in sheer, black netted thigh-high stockings. Paired with his cheeky, mischievous black tail and the cute, black and pink cat ears sprouting out of his gorgeous head, Dean's catboy was a rare, beautiful sight.

Dean knew the hungry stares his friends passed his catboy when they came over, or how they hunted for an excuse to touch Dean's boy, but Dean had always put his catboy above them. If his boy didn't like someone, that was the last Dean would see of them. Which is why Dean revelled in the attention of his boy, who at times could be a bratty, needy grump, but was for most part, Dean's adorable, young kitten.

"Master?"

The familiar timbre of his catboy's voice drew Dean out of his reverie, and he blinked back to the present, where his catboy stood with a rag and a feather duster in his hand.

"Castiel."

Dean smiled, and held his hands out, urging Castiel to come closer. The catboy smiled, and with a soft giggle, walked into Dean's arms, dropping the rag and the duster at Dean's foot, as he fell against Dean's chest and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, scooching his ass until he was sitting snug in Dean's lap.

"What is it, master?" he asked, and Dean wrapped his arms tight around his soft, petit figure.

"I'm hungry, baby."

Castiel pulled away and his eyes drifted across the room as he hummed in consideration, "-does master want a sandwich?"

"Not that kind of hungry, sweetheart," Dean chuckled, and leaned into nuzzle his nose against Castiel's soft, smooth cheek. The catboy purred with content, and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean breathed in the fruity scent of his body wash, and trailed his lips down Castiel's face until they were brushing against the catboy's lips.

"M-master," Castiel gasped, and arched his back as Dean dipped his hand under the frilly, black skirt and rubbed the lace fabric of the pantie over Castiel's hole with a thick, long finger. At once, Dean felt slick dampen the fabric of the pantie.

"Mm, such a good boy for me. Tell you what, how about I cream your little hole? Would you like that? If I fucked you full of my come?"

Castiel paused, and fluttered his eyes open. He caught his fat, plump bottom lip between his teeth and gazed up at Dean with the softest of looks.

"Bu—but master..."

"Use your words, Cas."

"I want master to come on my face... So I can lick it up with my fingers and swallow it all down!" Castiel purred, shifting nervously in Dean's lap, as he fidgeted with the hem of his dress before whispering into the silence, "-You taste so delicious, master."

Dean felt his heart squeeze and he smiled, stealing a quick peck off his catboy's lips, before pulling aside his panties and thrusting a finger into Castiel's tight, young pink hole. Castiel cried out for a second, gasping Dean's name as he held onto Dean's shoulder, feeling Dean twist and plunge his finger deeper inside him.

"Anything for my boy," he sighed, and pressed a soft kiss to Castiel's forehead.

"Master, more, please."

Dean abided, switching from one to two fingers. He scissored them inside Castiel's hole, widening them to stretch Castiel's hole, twisting them to push them deeper, and at last, rubbing them over the sides of Castiel's moist fleshy walls. All the while, his catboy made the prettiest noises, begging Dean to give him more, gasping and whining and whimpering as he hid his face in Dean's neck.

"My sweet, lil' kitten, just what did you think you were doing with those panties, huh? Bending over to show them off, walking around with your ass so ripe and tasty, did you want me to see you?"

"Y—yes master," Castiel whimpered, as Dean crooked his fingers inside Castiel, and the catboy's back curved beautifully as he let out a moan and gripped Dean's shoulder tighter, riding his master's fingers with vigour and enthusiasm, as Dean kissed his his jaw. Dean brought a hand up to brush it through Castiel's hair, grazing it over his ear on accident, which twitched and Castiel groaned.

"Is it sensitive here, my love?"

"Very," the catboy mumbled. 

Dean pressed a thumb to rub the back of Castiel's ear, watching as Castiel recoiled and purred, grinding down on Dean's fingers, a picture of raw sensuality, as Dean grunted to himself and shoved his fingers in deeper so they brushed against Castiel's prostate. The catboy gave a loud, needy whine and arched his back, squeezing Dean's shoulder as he rode Dean's fingers, hips rocking rhythmically as he let out a loud, high-pitched noise, straight out of a pornographic film, and Dean's cock perked with interest.

"Another finger, kitten?"

"Yes master, yes, please—"

Castiel's tiny, leaking cock pressed against Dean's thigh as Castiel rode Dean's fingers, and Dean decided to rub it between his other hand, feeling Castiel squeeze his shoulders tightly with the stimulation on both ends.

" _Ngh_ — Master—" the catboy moaned, and Dean decided to tease his boy a little longer when he pushed in a third finger inside Castiel's soaked, leaking hole.

"Mm, my, what a needy little kitty. Want your master's cock?"

"Yes! Yes, master— please— I want master's cock in my hole—"

"Such a hungry kitten, aren't you?"

"Yes," Castiel chuckled, his face flushed red as he stared up at Dean from under his coy, fluttering eyelashes, "-very hungry. Only for master."

A scoff rolled off Dean's lips unbidden, and he broke into a grin. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out of Castiel's hole, making sure he drenched them in enough slick, before pushing Castiel off his lap. Castiel grinned chastely, turning around and walking over to one of Dean's desks. The brat that he was, he flicked the papers and pens off the table in one wave of his hand, and pressed himself against it. He turned back, and once he was sure Dean had his undivided attention, pushed his white panties down, bent over the desk, grabbed his plump asscheeks and pulled them apart to show Dean his cute, tiny leaking pink hole. It quivered as Castiel sucked in a shaky breath, and Dean found himself unable to look away.

"Master, won't you feed my hole?"

 _Fuck_ , Dean thought as he jumped off the chair and onto his feet, unbuckling his belt and pulling his zipper down to dig his aching, throbbing red cock out of his trousers. Castiel wiggled his ass, his tail flying up to stroke Dean's jaw, and Dean felt his face flush at the tender action, but not before long, he was stepping forward, rubbing his soaked fingers over his cock to slick it up. He pressed the leaking tip of his cock to Castiel's pink, quivering hole and dragged it down the boy's taint, earning him a loud mewl from the catboy.

Castiel's heated, moist hole swallowed Dean up without hesitation, and Dean gripped the boy's hips to steady himself as he rocked his hips forward and pushed in, feeling Castiel's constricted, fleshy walls open up around his cock until he finally bottomed out.

Both his catboy and him groaned out, and Castiel curved his back, his cute, black ears twitching when Dean fucked into him. He pulled his cock out inch by inch, only to plunge it deeper, and Castiel rocked against the desk with each thrust. With his black skirt fallen open and his panties pooling at his ankles, he couldn't be more arousing. Paired with his tiny mewls and whimpers, he was someone straight out of Dean's wet dreams.

Absently, Dean let a hand wander up to run Castiel's cat ears, and the catboy whined, nuzzling into Dean's touch and clamping down on his cock. The sound of a large cock fucking into a soaked hole filled the room in loud squelches and thuds of the desk banging against the wall.

"My pretty little kitten, what a sweet hole you've got. So hungry and wet for me, is that what I do to you? Make you so wet your tiny cunt starts dripping for me?"

"Yes, master, I'm leaking for you, only you—"

"Good boy, my good, good boy, your hole is mine, only mine, no one else gets to fuck it."

"Master, oh please, I'm going to come," Castiel gasped, and Dean thought he'd combust with how fucking horny he was. In response, he simply grunted, and continued to fuck into Castiel's wide, pink hole, watching the flesh open up so invitingly for Dean, as his cock slid in and out in measured, long thrusts.

"I'm close—" Dean grunted, and Castiel whined. Dean watched the catboy's hand disappear under his skirt, and usually, if they were much more prepared, Dean would have reprimanded Castiel for getting himself off, but the boy needed it, and so Dean decided to focus on his own arousal as he continued to plow into Castiel's swollen, greedy hole. The pressure of an orgasm built slowly in his gut, and Dean grunted as his thrusts lost pace and rhythm, and before he could warn Castiel, before he could let out another word, he came with a loud groan on his tongue. Castiel cried out, a tiny, whining cry, as he came too. Both of them stood idle for a moment, before Dean pulled out, watching as a large, thick white load of come dripped down Castiel's gaping, red hole.

"M-master—" Castiel mumbled, "-I thought you'd come on my face," He said, and reached behind to dip two fingers into the gush of come leaking down his cute, catboy asshole. Dean sighed, before pulling his catboy into his arm, finding Castiel's teary, big, round blue eyes blinking up at him, a small pout on his face.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself, sweetheart."

"Did Master have fun?"

"Very much," Dean smiled, and Castiel broke into a wide, beaming grin as he bounced in Dean's arms, and his skirt bounced with him.

"Then I'm happy for master!"

Castiel nosed against Dean's jaw, purring contently, and Dean reached up to caress his pointy, black ear, to which Castiel blushed, and looked away.

"Do you still wanna' eat Master's come off your fingers?" Dean asked, feeling his cock bulge out again, as Castiel rubbed his ass against Dean's desk.

"Y-yes Master," Castiel mumbled, pink face turned down.

"Good," Dean said, and nudged Castiel down until he was on his knees, and watched as Castiel's hungry, excited eyes roamed over Dean's cock, "-have at it then."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought in the comments! 🥰😊  
> P. S: don't @ me for the title, it's lame as fuck but it fits UwU  
> (also sorry if i haven't been able to reply to your comments it got a bit hectic for me...)


End file.
